Upgrades
Upgrades are effects that can be bought to increase generation of coins in messages or increase passive coin per seconds (cps) in items, they are also categorized under "upgrades" and "metagrades". Metagrades are bought the same way upgrades are, but require diamonds to be bought. Upgrades can be obtained through cm!upgrade ''' or '''cm!upgrade ''(amount will default to 1) with coins. Amount can be any number or "max", upgrade can be any upgrade available. The list of all upgrades can be found by writing '!upgrades'''. Upgrades are locked based on your current cps. If locked upgrades only show a white question mark emoji and the required cps to unlock the upgrade. Available upgrades The available upgrades are: * Coin boost | "Gives you more coins per message" | Unlocks at 0.05 cps * Crit | "Gives you a chance to earn extra coins per message" | Unlocks at 0.5 cps * Clicker | "Gives you a percentage of your coins per second as coins per message" | Unlocks at 2 cps * Multimessager | "Gives you a chance to activate message-based upgrades more than once per message" | Unlocks at 5 cps * Velocity | "Makes your purchases produce more coins per second" | Unlocks at 5 cps * Discount | "Recudes all prices" | Unlocks at 7.5 cps * Dependence | "Gives you a coins per second boost based on how many items you have purchased" | Unlocks at 50 cps * Solar Power | "Makes your machinery solar powered, massively increasing coins per second" | Unlocks at 500,000 cps The available metagrades are: * Thundershock | "Randomly gives you a massive amount of coins" | Unlocks at 5 cps * Lucky Clover | "Gives you a higher chance to activate chance-based things" | Unlocks at 10 cps * Momenta | "Allows Velocity to affect your other upgrades" | Unlocks at 15 cps * Chainer | "Allows your upgrades to rarely chain together" | Unlocks at 15 cps * Robot Workers | "Makes your workers into robots, increasing your coins per second (affects earlier purchases more" | Unlocks at 20 cps = Refactor upgrades The available refactor upgrades are: * Furtherance | "Increases the passive CPS boost of refactor coins." | Initial cost: 500 refactor coins. * Affluence | "Increases the amount of diamonds you get from crates." | Initial cost: 510 refactor coins. * Crating | "Unlocks, then upgrades, refactor crates." | Initial cost: 510 refactor coins. * Corruptor | "Generates void coins, which can be used in the void upgrade menu." | Initial cost: 7,650 refactor coins. 1 level of the corruptor upgrade generates +0.0002 void coins per second. Void upgrades The available void upgrades are: * Celero | "Increases coins per second earned by purchases by 10%" | Initial cost: 500 void coins * Sileo | "Increases refactor coin output by 10%." | Initial cost: 300 void coins * Corbis | "Increases crate outputs by 10%." | Initial cost: 300 void coins * Impetus | "Increases upgrade power by 10%." | Initial cost: 150 void coins * Incuris | "Decreases all prices by 10%." | Initial cost: 300 void coins Category:Upgrades